novistarzfandomcom-20200213-history
Gail Lexi
'Gail Lexi '''is a Novi Star who was released with her sister, Cici Thru. Personality While the sisters appear to have few similarities, Gail appears to be much more in control and calmer then her chaotic, perky sister. While Cici wanted to work on herself, Gail wants to help others by teaching them not to be afraid of trying to become who or what they want to be. Gail is mature, modest, and smart. She prefers to think everything through, but in terms of a personality is known for being easy to read, or "totaly transparent". However, she feels as though she is unable to stand out amongst others and wishes to improve on this. Her fashion taste is not specificed since it often changes, which is also reflected with her favorite food as it is very changeable. She loves to play hide and seek with others, but she does not understand things like Magic Tricks since vanishing or hiding items is very easy for her. Appearance Gail Lexi is an invisible bodied alien girl with a ghostly gray-purple head. Her eyes are a very dark, dull shade of blue and each contain a single curled shape in them. She wears dull eye makeup, blush, and does not appear to be wearing any lipstick. Her antennae is a very curly, single shape that twists and turns across itself as it reaches the top. Her hair is white on top, with blue and purple underneath. It is knee length and is very curly, appearing to be in seperate strands. Her short, various length bangs are also curled like this. Like Cici, Gail wears an outfit to match her sister. It is cute and flirty, consisting of a turqoise dress with a big white zipper going down the center and a black section below the chest. On each side of the leg sticks out two layers of ruffled fuchsia material. Three black rings are visible at the very top of each leg, matching the straps of her dress and shoes that are coated with pieces of white stone. The toe is cut out of each shoe. . Merchandise *Stellar Skinz - Comes with doll, glow in the dark stand, white shoes, 2 skinz, a pair of wings, tail, bright pink brush, original outfit, 2 bracelets Doll Differences Basic Gail *Her eye shadow is a silver lilac color, while on the designed variant her eye shadow appears very light. *While her design has dark dull blue eyes, they appear much lighter on the doll. *Her eye spots appear to be blue and pale lilac, while on the doll they are solid blue. *The dolls eye marks are much more detailed. *Sapphire glitter is applied to the lashes *Slight difference in antennae. *Instead of long white curly hair with blue and purple markings, Gail was given the same afro pigtails with bangs and loose strands that Cici was given. It is also colored half seafoam and lavender. *The doll has two bracelets that the official art lacks *The outfit isn't as shapely/revealing on the doll Stellar Skinz *Zombie is much darker then the art version *The Zombie skinz only has one web segment, while the arts has two. *Zombie's stripes are much thicker and straight on the doll then the art *Zombie has a much more shapely frame on the art version *The art shows Gail wearing a skeleton hair clip, and a giant skeleton themed hair bow. The doll lacks both of these. *The skeletons bones are not nearly as detailed as the art shows them to be. *The Skeleton skin has a very dull purple tint, while the art shows a blue tint. Blog Entries For convenience, Gail has been given her own blog page: Gail Lexi's Blog Entries Quotes ''"Greetings Earthlings, my name is Gail Lexi! I’m totally see-through and can change into anything with the help of some Stellar Skinz—without them I’m invisible! Something I don’t get is magic tricks—what’s the big deal about disappearing? I do it all the time!" Trivia *Gail Lexis' name is coined from the word "galaxy". *Gail and Cici's relationship was first proven during one of Gail's blogs. *Gail and Cici are like Nita in that they have translucent bodies. However, while they are invisible oriented, Nita is implied to be ghostly. *The skeleton Stellar Skin resembles a Lalaloopsy fashion pack consisting of a skeletal set of pajamas. *If the dolls are accurately based, then Gail and Cici are either considered older then the other girls, or just taller. *Gail is older than Cici by 305 years, and older than Ari Roma by 5 years. Gallery New3.png Stellar skins.jpg Gail signature.png Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Sisters Category:Novi stars Category:Females